


Children of Lukedonia

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot fan fic of Karias Bloster as a father with my OC's and Noblesse's main characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of Lukedonia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was wondering what kind of father Karias would be IF EVER he will have a little girl and this was just like a balloon that popped into my face and hit me. Haha!
> 
> Contains OC(s) and Karias Bloster.
> 
> Please, have fun reading! ^-^

**Children Of Lukedonia**

By: **chengsandagan111**

Karina finished dressing up herself and went to see her father Karias who's waiting at the Bloster's front yard. She sighed as she flutter her fluffy dress that Karias brought for her two days ago.

"Father? What if the Lord doesn't like me?" Karina asked. Standing still at the front door of their mansion.

Karias approached her little girl and kneeled to her eye-level and tucked a red rose on her ear.

"I'm sure our Lord will like you. You're just as beautiful as her. Just keep smiling. Can you do that for daddy?" Karias said and tucked Karina's hair behind her left ear.

"Yes, father." Karina replied with a smile.

"Are you ready to go to the palace?" Karias asked and affectionately held her daughter's little hand.

"Yes!" Karina giddily replied and held her skirt with her left hand then walked out.

They arrived at the palace unexpectedly late. Karias hoped that Lord Raskreia was later than him and Karina when they arrive at the throne room. Unfortunately for Karias, Lord Raskreia was already sitting in the throne and waiting for them.

Karina tighten her grip on Karias's hand as her sight caught Lord Raskreia's silhouette.

"Relax, honey. That's our Lord Raskreia." Karias said as they continued to walk straight towards the throne.

Karias kneeled with his head bowed as they reached the throne. His right hand placed right across his chest.

"I, Karias Bloster, salute the Lord." He said.

Karina was perplexed so she decided to copy her father. She kneeled and bowed her head with her little hand on top of her chest.

"I, Karina Bloster, daughter of Clan leader Karias Bloster, salute the Lord." She said pridefully as she could.

All of the clan leaders even the Lord Raskreia was astonished. But then, Raskreia broke the silence.

"I know, Karina Bloster. Stand both of you." Raskreia said with a warm smile on her face.

Karias and Karina stood up both wide-eyed. Karias glanced at her daughter with an astonished look on his face and smiled. Karina on the other hand was trembling in fear and shame.

_D- did I said it right? W- what if the Lord will punish my father later for what I've said?! What if father didn't like what I've said?!_

"Karias, bring your daughter to the function room and get back here." Raskreia ordered.

"I hear and obey my Lord." Karias replied as he crossed his hand on his chest.

"C'mon, honey. Let's go to the function room." He continued as he reached out for Karina's hand.

They both walked out of the throne room and as soon as they arrived at the function room, they saw a couple of noble children sitting at the dining area.

"F- father? When will you get back here?" Karina asked.

"As soon as the family leader's meeting ended I'll be back here, honey. Just. Don't. Forget. To?" Karias said. Slightly lowering his head towards Karina.

"Smile!" She replied with a wide and warm smile on her face.

"Now, let's get you a seat." Karias guided her to the dining table.

As soon as Karina was sitting perfectly, Karias kneeled beside her.

"I'll be back soon, honey. Okay? Have fun here." He whispered and stood up.

"Please, do get along with Karina, okay? Bye, children!~ Karina, honey, Daddy will be back soon, okay?~ " Karias said cheerfully and left.

The other noble kids looked at Karina with wide-eyes as they one-by-one uttered 'daddy'.

"You call your family leader 'Daddy'?" The dark-gray haired young boy asked.

_The Mergas family's heir._

"Shouldn't that be 'Family leader' or 'Clan leader'?" The red-haired young girl asked.

_Aunt Rozaria's daughter._

"I... I... uhm..." Karina uttered. She didn't know how to explain to the other young nobles.

"We don't have the right to question whatever she wants to call her father. We can call our parents whatever we want as long as we respect them and as long as they agreed with it." The raven-black haired boy calmly said.

"'Daddy'? Is that also thought in Lukedonia language?" The other white-haired boy asked. He got a little scar on his cheek.

_He's Clan leader Keye's son._

"It is not. I often hear other children from other country call their father 'daddy'. Right, Karina?" The blonde haired little boy said as he looked at Karina.

"Uhm... yes." She replied.

"You came out of nowhere! How did you do that?" Karina whispered to the Kertia family's youngest assassin.

Then the Kertia, the Landegre and the Loyard clan's descendants told the other young nobles about their trip outside Lukedonia. The usually quiet dining area is now filled with 'woah's and 'wow's of young noble children.

Karina giggled as she glanced one-by-one at her seat-mates and sighed by contentedness. The whole function room is now filled with happiness and excitement of hearing and sharing stories of their adventures.


End file.
